A space typically undergoes dynamic daily residing tenant (“user as inhabitant”) activities, comprising departing, returning and staying within. Other users of the environment include management staff and visitors. Prevention of intruders trespassing entails user activated alarm system, closed-circuit television (“CCTV”) monitoring and patrolling by management staff.